


Peanut Butter and Jelly

by DegrassiFanatic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Girls Kissing, Light Angst, Minor Saphael - Freeform, My dorky gays, Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches, Scrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegrassiFanatic/pseuds/DegrassiFanatic
Summary: “Don’t act all innocent, I’ve seen how you cheat during Scrabble.” said an accusing Izzy.They were in middle of war and they spend their free time, instead of planning out attacks, they play mundane games.“I am deeply offended that you think I cheat during Scrabble.” Clary said bringing her hand to her chest to mimic pain in her heart.~Where in midst of a war, two girls fall in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read all about my dorky OTP that plays a board game to have a little stability in a war.  
> Clizzy saying each other's full name is my aesthetic.

When it became certain that Jace and Clary weren’t going to happen, and that Meliorn and Izzy wouldn’t last, Clary and Izzy started to hang out more often.

“They go together like peanut butter and jelly.” was what Alec said suprisingly.

And as weird as that comparison was, it was true. Individually they were good, together they were amazing.

Everyone knew that they would eventually end up together. It was one of those things in life that was inevitable.

“They act all lovey-dovey around one another.” Simon would remark.

It was true, even before either of them realized their ‘lovey-dovey’ feelings, they both had their share of endless teasing, anger resulting from care, and those gazes that were not at all platonic.

* * *

 

 

“Don’t act all innocent, I’ve seen how you cheat during Scrabble.” said an accusing Izzy.

They were in middle of war and they spend their free time, and instead of planning out attacks, they were playing mundane games.

“I am deeply offended that you think I cheat during Scrabble.” Clary said bringing her hand to her chest to mimic pain in her heart.

* * *

 

“Clary, how could you do that? You could’ve gotten hurt or worse! ” she yelled at the other after, they were finally in their room.

“But, I didn’t. So, stop yelling and let me go to sleep.” she said in attempt to stop their argument.

“You can sleep when you’re dead, which I hope to the Angel, is not soon.” Izzy fumed in frustration, as she ran her hand through her hair.

“Why are you so mad?” Clary said in confusion.

“Because Clarissa Adele Fray,” she said emphasizing her name, “you were reckless tonight, just like you always are. And one of these days you're going to be dead in a coffin. And I’m going to end up sitting by your grave,playing Scrabble alone and eating half of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and I’m going to go crazy. Please don’t let me go crazy.Don’t leave me, at least not yet.” her voice cracking at the end.

When Izzy was done speaking, both girls had tears in their eyes. After the first tear fell, many more after that did, and Clary quickly enveloped Izzy in her arms.

They both stayed like that for a while. When they got tired, both girls retreated to go to sleep. They slept in Izzy’s bed, not wanting to leave each other, regardless if they were a 5 feet from each other.

* * *

 

Clary’s eyes were easily one of Isabelle’s favourite things about the girl. She didn’t know why but, they were. So, whenever Clary wasn’t looking or when Isabelle had a side view of the other’s eyes, she let her gaze travel over to the other.

“I can’t remember the last time you had the lovey-dovey look in your eyes.” Izzy heard, snapping her back to reality.

“Don’t sneak up on people Simon.” she said pushing past him to the table,”And I don’t have that ‘lovey-dovey’ look in my eyes.”

“I was here for like ten minutes.And yes, you do.” he pointed out.

“Don’t you have to make out with Raphael. ” she said obviously trying to dodge the conversation they were having.

“Izzy, you and I both know you’re just trying to avoid the inevitable.It’s okay if you like Clary. Jace won’t mind, he has Meliorn now.” stated Simon making a point to keep talking, ”Iz, if you haven’t noticed, we’re in a war. So, this might be your only chance at happiness even if it is for a minute.”

“You’re right.I like Clary.” she finally admitted not only to someone else but, also to herself.

* * *

 

“Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, why in the world did you wake me up at three in the morning?” the short red-headed girl complained, “I mean unless it’s really important like if Va-”

“I like you, in a like-like way.” Izzy interrupted.

“Is that all? ”

“What do you mean ‘is that all’ ?” Izzy said back disgusted.

“I like-like you too.”

And if as the world stopped rotating, as if everything was stuck frozen in place.The two girls finally closed the gap that they didn’t know was there. The world didn’t seem like it was at a war, it didn’t seem like these two would have to put on their brave faces tomorrow. It seemed like they were just two girls that finally allowed themselves to love like fools. Fools that played Scrabble in a war, that ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in formal meetings, who kissed at three in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and leave some comments and kudos please.  
> 


End file.
